50 veces Dirty
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: 50 Drabbles de 100 palabras acerca de la Dirty Pair: Y la verdad es que me enamoré, y de la cosa más rosada y chillona que había visto en mi corta vida.
1. Amor

**Amor**

Gakuto era sin duda un chico engreído, bullicioso y terco, nada nuevo para la Hyotei Gakuen. No aceptaba que se le corrigiese así no más, y si alguien no le caía bien, le declaraba la guerra y sin dudarlo si quiera. Gakuto era todo lo contrario a un buen ejemplo para su hermanito menor. Y aún así Yuushi adoraba todo lo que se relacionara de alguna manera con su pareja de dobles: los helados, las acrobacias que hacía el más pequeño, el color de las cerezas y su tan directa manera de excigirle una cita o su regalo de aniversario.


	2. Graduación

**Graduación**

Pasó nervioso la mirada por el gran salón. Veía como las luces de las lámparas se reflejaban en la gran pirámide de copas, como las quirnaldas que adornaban el lugar se mecían ligeramente con la brisa nocturna. Sentía la alegría y el entusiasmo en la atmósfera, sin dejarse de notar la importancia de la fecha. Oía la música, como cada canción pasaba. Y observaba como en la pista de baile sus compañeros y compañeras de promoción se movían rítmicamente y al compás de la musica. Todos siendo observados por sus respectivos y críticos padres.

-Yuushi... ¿ En serio quieres bailar?


	3. Causa

**Causa**

-Gakuto...

-¿ ¡Qué!?

El tensai desistió de la idea de hablar con su cereza, el solo pensar en el mal humor de esta le daba escalofríos. Volvió su mirada hacia su cuaderno, evitando la del pelicereza. No sabía qué era lo que lo tenía así, no solo ese día, sino ya toda la semana. No pasó ni un minuto para que volviese a intentarlo.

-Gakuto...

-¿Mhh?

-Te veo un poco molesto últimamente...

-Señores, estamos en clase.

Y luego vio como un pequeño papelito aterrizaba en su regazo. En este había una sola frase: _Mis padres quieren conocer a mi novia._


	4. Hallazgo

**Hallazgo**

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del acróbata era el explorar el ático. El abrir todas esas cajas empolvadas y olvidadas por el resto de la familia y el ensuciarse lo suficiento como para molestar a su querida madre eran solo dos de las miles de razones que tenía el adolecente. Lo había hecho desde pequeño y seguía haciéndolo incluso a sus quince años. Y cada vez encontraba algún nuevo tesoro. Sin embargo hubo una vez en que descubrió algo que el pelicereza consideró infinitamente útil. Casualmente fue el mismo día que llevó unas viejas esposas a la casa de Yuushi.


	5. Sinceridad

**Sinceridad**

-Lo único que deseo ahora es acariciar tu suave piel, sentir como me vuelvo cada vez más adicto, adicto a tu cercaná y a tu sonrisa. Quiero que este momento se vuelva eterno, quiero plasmar en mi ser todos estos sentimiento que me abordan en este instante. Deja que te vuelva a tomar como la última vez, deja que nuestra pasión sea libre, que nadie se atreva a reprimirla. Mientras observo tu pálida tez y me hundo en tus profundos ojos, pienso en lo afortunado que soy al poseerte y al ser mis sentimientos correspondi...

-Shh, Yuushi, trato de dormir.


	6. Paseo escolar

**Paseo escolar**

El tensai tuvo que suspirar por milésima vez en aquel día. A su costado, un aburrido acróbata hablaba y hablaba, sin tomarse la molestia de dejar que alguien pudiese decir algo. Las palabras le brotaban de tal manera, que los demás ya se estaban comenzando a desesperar. Varias miradas asesinas eran dirigidas al pelicereza.

-Pienso que este es el peor paseo que hemos hecho,-seguía. El chico no parecía querer detenerse.

Ahora todos miraban a Yuushi, casi de manera implorante. Este solo sonrió, inclinándose luego hacia su niño para susurrarle algo al oído. Este se sonrojó de inmediato y se calló.


	7. Simón dice

**Simón dice**

-¡Simón dice que juegues conmigo, Nii-chan!- Gakuto solo puso los ojos en blanco y de un empujón hizo a un lado a su hermano menor. A sus espaldas oía una pequeña risita de parte del tensai.

-¿No conoces las reglas del juego, Gakuto?- preguntó divertido. –Lo que Simón dice se tiene que hacer...

-No empieces,-le cortó el pelicereza mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y lo dejaba entrar.

Sin embargo, apenas la cerró, unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y unos cálidos labios subieron por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

-Simón dice que juegues conmigo.

* * *

XD Esta es definitivamente uno de mis favoritos XDD Ojalá les haya gustado ^^


	8. Respuesta

**Respuesta**

-Y-yo...Esto,yoteamo.

Fue solo un débil susurro, indescifrable y apenas audible. El pelicereza estaba con la cabeza gacha y un notable sonrojo carmesí que cubría sus mejillas. Uno podría haber creído que tenía fiebre. Ahí parado, en frente del peliazul, lo que solía ser el peor dolor de cabeza de Shishido y el titular más hiperactivo de Hyotei estaba ahora más callado que nunca en su vida, tartamudeando un pequeña y a la vez grande declaración. Jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras esperaba callado la respuesta del genio. Esta sin embargo nunca llegó. En su lugar, el acróbata obtuvo un beso.


	9. Soledad

**Soledad**

Sentía ese algo que lo quería matar, la garganta bloqueada, los ojos arderle. Entre sus manos llevaba un un trozo de cartulina ilegible a causa de lo torturada que estaba. Percibía como las pequeñas e imparables lágrimas hacían su camino, atravesando sus pálidas mejillas. Todo lo retenido salía, sin detenerse, todo el llanto reprimido ahora lo abordaba. Ya no podía seguir conteniendo esos sentimientos de odio y dolor. Sentía como en su interior crecía cada vez más la desesperación. Y se encontraba ahí, en su oscura habitación. Solo, porque en ese momento Yuushi estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia boda.

* * *

Bueno, para ser sincera, originalmente iba a matar a Yuushi, pero luegó pensé que sería muy repetitivo T_T Y bueno, aquí salió la segunda opción ToT XD Espero que les haya gustado XD


	10. Vuelta

**Vuelta**

Yuushi era conocido por casi todos como un chico frío y calculador, que planeaba con exactidud cada uno de sus movimientos, de la misma manera que podía predecir los de sus adversarios. No por cualquier cosa lo tildaban de genio. Pero Yuushi también tenía fama de mujeriego, de nunca mantener una relación verdaderamente duradera. Y de siempre obtener todo lo que deseaba, sin importar lo que fuese. Al menos eso fue antes de que Atobe le anunciara que iba a jugar dobles con cierto acróbata pelicereza, y de que este, y sin mucho esfuerzo, pusiera su completa vida patas arriba.


	11. Fiesta

**Fiesta**

Distraídamente entrelazó sus dedos con las suaves hebras rojas de su pareja, quien dormía apasiblemente en su regazo. El más pequeño murmuraba de vez en cuando frases indescifrables y el tensai no podía más que sonreír por la poca resistencia del más pequeño ante el alcohol. Acarició tiernamente la cabecita de su cereza. Oía la bulla que provenía desde el primer piso de la mansión, ruido de vidrio al romperse, gente riéndo y música puesta en el máximo volumen. Pensó en lo buena que había sido al final la idea de celebrar el fin de clases en casa de Atobe.


	12. Hermanos

**Hermanos**

-¡Oh, yo lo sabía, yo lo sabía!

-¡Suzume! ¡Devuélveme eso!

Un pequeño niño de ocho años y grandes ojos azules miraba interesado como sus hermanos mayores se jaloneaban por un pequeño teléfono celular, que, si bien entendía, pertenecía a su hermano. Su hermana parecía muy divertida con aquel juego.

-¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Mi hermanito tiene no...- No pudo terminar de hablar, pues un enorme cojín aterrizó en medio de la cara de la chica de cabellos cerezas.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes con _mi _sala!?

-¡Mamá, Gakuto tiene novio!

El menor de los Mukahi notó como su hermano palideció.


	13. Hospital

**Hospital**

La gente los miraba despectivamente, como queriendo reprocharles su situación. El acróbata los ignoró, mientras que su pareja de cabellos azules seguía hundida en su novela. Un silencio sepulcral invadía el lugar. La pareja de adolecentes sentía como los ojos de sus madres estaban clavados en ellos. Observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, como pasaba Yuushi de página o Gakuto su mano sobre su abultado vientre. Los chicos estaba felices de que ese día no hubo ninguna clase de sermón de parte de ellas. Sin embargo al final el silencio fue roto por una de las enfermeras.

-Siguiente, Mukahi Gakuto.

* * *

Mi primer Mpreg, por así decirlo... XD Así que sin muchos comentarios de parte mía ^^


	14. Invierno

**Invierno**

Gakuto amaba el invierno. Porque esa época significaba chocolate caliente, además de acercarse la navidad y el año nuevo, lo que para el pelicereza significaba recibir regalos y engreimiento en gran cantidad de parte de su familia y su pareja. Invierno también significaba blanco, guerras de nieve con Jiroh contra los involuntarios rivales Atobe, Yuushi y Shishido. Invierno para el pelicereza significaba tardes de solo patinaje y asustar al tensai con peligrosas acrobacias sobre el hielo.

Gakuto amaba el invierno, de la misma manera que Yuushi. Porque eso significaba para ambos noches más largas y con más necesidad de calor.


	15. Obra

**Obra**

Era tradición en Hyotei que, en época de navidad, los de primer año presentaran una obra. Fue una ocación que Yuushi jamás olvidaría, empezando por el reparto de los roles: Atobe vendría a ser un pobre vagabundo, Jiroh un rey avaro y él un monje. Después, los eternos ensayos y luego estuvo todo el estrés de las últimas semanas antes de la presentación, el conseguir a tiempo cada uno el vestuario adecuado para su personaje, etc. Sin embargo, al final, Yuushi descubrió que todo había eso valido la pena. Todo, para ver al niño de sus sueños disfrazado de angelito.


	16. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

El agua caía con fuerza del triste cielo, las densas y grises nubes le impedían el paso al sol. Las calles desiertas daban un aspecto deprimente y sucio, de la misma manera que los parques estaban totalmente desolados. Era normal que nadie quisiese salir en días como aquel, cualquiera diría que llovía demasiado como para salir. Pero Gakuto no era cualquiera. Y por esa misma razón, aquel día de precipitación, dos solitarios adolecentes se encontraban paseando por las calles mojadas, ambos sin protección impermeable alguna. Uno saltaba alegremente de charco en charco, mientras que el otro solo lo observaba atentamente.


	17. Cámara

**Cámara**

-Yuushi… ¿¡ME PUEDES POR FAVOR EXPLICAR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

Un impaciente y tal vez molesto acróbata se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación de su tensai, con los brazos cruzados y a la vez atrapado dentro de un extraño disfraz de color rosa y enormes orejas peludas. Sin embargo su pareja hizo caso omiso al reclamo del pelicereza, más bien se preocupó por encontrar algo en los cajones de su cómoda.

-¡Yuushi, te estoy hablando! ¿¡Por qué demonios se te ha ocurrido disfrazarme de CONEJO!?

-Espera un rato Gakuto, necesito recordar dónde dejó mi hermana mi cámara digital.


	18. Antojos

**Antojos**

-Yuu-kun…- el tono normalmente chillón y cortante de la voz del acróbata de Hyotei extrañó mucho al tensai.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿¡Cómo que qué quiero!? Quiero un helado triple, una botella de Coca-Cola, cinco barras más de chocolate, y el salero, que mis palomitas de maíz están sin sabor.

El más grande quedó sin palabras antes la petición. Luego sin embargo, decidió ignorarla y seguir concentrándose en la película.

-¡Yuushi! ¡Tu hijo tiene hambreeee!- el peliayul suspiró derrotado, puso la película en pausa y se levantó.

-Ok, ya voy,-dijo malhumorado, aunque después meditó por unos segundos -Pero va a ser niña.


	19. Confesión

**Confesión**

Miró nervioso del uno al otro, sin saber qué decirle al primero, y luego buscando ayuda con la segunda. Esta solo le sonrió entre animadora y pícara.

-Y bien, Gakuto, ¿qué es lo que tanto tienes que decirme?- El adolecente tragó saliva. Informar a su padre sobre su homosexualidad no era algo que realmente quería hacer, pero su madre, luego de que su hermana se lo contase a gritos, lo había obligado a hacerlo. Sus dos hermanos estaban prendidos de aquella "conversación familiar", no perdían palabra alguna.

-Pues, papá, yo y Yuushi... somos pareja.

Su madre debía realmente odiarlo.


	20. Desesperación, determinación

**Desesperación, determinación**

De pronto sentía ese terrible deseo de ponerse a gritar, como si le arrancaran algo de su ser. Sin embargo solo se quedó callado, queriendo ocultar su desesperación, tratando que él no la notara. Pero sí lo hizo.

-Gakuto... Hicieron lo que pudieron.- El pelicereza no respondió. Solo bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña criatura que sostenía en brazos. Era su hija, no iba a dejar que se la quitaran. No a ella. Recordaba las palabras del doctor, el saber que iban a ser gemelas. Y recordaba como se llevaban el cuerpo inerte de la segunda niña, su niña. Muerta.


	21. Temor

**Temor**

Gakuto se consideraba un chico valiente. No le temía a las alturas, ni al agua o a los insectos. Era de aquellas personas que se divertían al atarse una soga a los pies y lanzarse al vacío. No temía a caer, menos a lastimarse. No le temía a los profesores. Ni a sus sempais. Detestaba las historias de fantasmas y a su padre, pero no les temía. Ni un poquito. Pero había algo a lo que el pelicereza tuvo que aprender a temerle. Si de algo el acróbata huía, era de las locas que se habían obsecionado con su novio.


	22. Niñera

**Niñera**

Veía como afuera los árboles se agitaban, zarandeados por el viento. De un lado al otro. Luego miró hacia abajo y se encontró con unos grandes ojos cobalto, idénticos a los suyos. La niña lo observaba atentamente, como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Balbucea cosas sin sentido y luego se ríe. El peliazl le sonríe, quitándole unno de sus finos mechoncitos rojos que le caían sobre la frente. La pelicereza volvió a reír, alzando sus manitas hacia su padre. Este oyó como en el primer piso su madre saludaba a alguien, luego pasos apresurados acercándose

-¡Ya llegué con el biberón!

* * *

Me siento mal por haber matado a la segunda gemela T_T Así que aquí algo no tan trágico para compensarlo. Gomen ne, pero al parecer no puedo evitar matar a la gente xD T_T


	23. Secreto

esta idea se me ocurrió al (re)leer **DARK SECRET **de **YaoiIsLove**... ¡¡No estoy robando nada!! Considérenlo un homenaje al este fic que me hizo babear ^^

* * *

**Secreto**

-¿¡Que hiciste QUÉ?- Aquella voz tan conocida por los profesores recorrió los pasillos de la preparatoria Hyotei. Un acróba tremendamente alterado agitaba de manera alocada los brazos ante su mejor amigo, quien solo se dignó de bostezar en grande.

-Vamos, Gaku. Ni que te fuera a afectar tan...

-¡Tú que sabes! Por Kami, esto me va a marcar de por vida. ¿¡Estás conciente de lo que has hecho!?

-Sí, creo,- respondió el lirón favorito de Ore-sama.

-¡Me has condenado, Jiroh!

-Ya, no exageres... Si solo le he dicho a Yuushi que me habías mencionado que te comenzaba atraer el masoquismo...


	24. Cuestionario

**Cuestionario**

-¿Gakuto?

-¿Sí?

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

-...- el acróbata se quedó petrificado en su lugar, la mano se tensó ligeramente alrededor del cono de su helado de cuatro pisos.

-¿Gaku?

-Esto... ¿Qué?

-¿Que qué es lo que jamás cambiarías en mí?

El tensai miró al pelicereza de frente, seriamente. Este trató de evitarlo, desviando su mirada hacia el dulce que traía entre manos.

-¿En ti?

-Sí.

-Pueeeessss...

-Gakuto...

-¿Sí?

-Respóndeme.

Hubo silencio, hasta que por fin la respuesta del más pequeño llegó.

-Bueno, creo que... ¿tu estilo de juego?

El tensai soltó un suspiro.


	25. Curiosidad

**Curiosidad**

-Papi…- Una aguda vocecilla llamó la atención de cierto pelicereza.

Alzó la mirada del libro que había sacado ese día de la biblioteca de la universidad, para luego posarla sobre una niña de cuatro años que lo observaba desde hace ya tiempo con sus profundos ojos azules. La pequeña dio un paso hacia la mesa y se trepó con dificultad sobre la silla más próxima al acróbata. Sus curiosas esmeraldas se clavaron en su progenitor, sus cabellos cerezas estaban sujetos tras las orejas por colorinches ganchitos.

-Dime, Suzu preciosa.

-¿Qué es un uke?-

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué es un uke?

-...

-¿Papá?


	26. Enemiga

**Enemiga**

Gakuto la odiaba, nunca le simpatizó ni en lo más mínimo. Detestaba la infidelidad a muerte. Era como si pudiese olerla a mil metros y verla como se acercaba para arruinarle la felicidad. Era insoportable para él, algo que no debía de exsistir. Y la aborrecía aún más cuando venía adherida a su novio, en formato de perfume femenino y mentiras baratas. Entonces se encerraba a cal y canto en su habitación. Por horas enteras, y el único que lo sacaba de ahí solía ser Jiroh, tras haberle gritado su vida al tensai y botarlo de la caza del pelicereza.

* * *

Superamos la mitad! Uff! xD no se pierdan el próximo capi: Terror en la cripta!! Muajajaja

(No, en realidad el prox. capi va a ser "Elegancia" ^^U)


	27. Accidente

**Accidente**

Cuando lo vio así, maldiciendo en silecio a cualquier cosa a la que se le ocurriera culpar, tratando de evitar que viera como las lágrimas se rebelaban a quedarse en sus ojos y tratando de pararse (en vano), no pudo más que acercársele y arrodillarse a su costado. Un "Te lo dije" sería en ese momento lo peor para el frágil orgullo del acróbata. Apartó con calma las pequeñas manitas que no dejaban ver las heridas de sus dolidas rodillas. Luego lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó cargando a su casa. Ya volvería más tarde por la patineta.


	28. Verano

**Verano**

Gakuto odiaba el verano, detestaba el calor y, en esa época, también los entrenamientos de Atobe. Había días en los que simplemente le llegaba el colegio y sus compromisos. Así, de pronto ya no aparecía para el próximo curso, ni para el que seguía. Algunos se comentaban entre sí que lo habían visto dormir bajo algún árbol del jardín. Al día siguiente solo se encojía de hombros al reñirle su capitán por la falta. Y el tensai de Hyotei se reía. Yuushi amaba el verano. Porque si algo le gustaba ver, era a Atobe discutir con su cereza mal humorada.


	29. Película

**Película**

Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, su cálido aliento chocaba contra su brazo drecho, en el cual se había apoyado la cereza al inicio de la película. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos se aferraban a la bolsa vacía de papas fritas. El acróbata se había quedado dormido, sin haber llegado si quiera a la mitad de la película. El tensai detuvo por un momento en DVD y reacomodó a _su_ bello durmiente. Soltó derrotado un suspiro. Por más que amase a su niño, este jamás iba a cambiar mucho, al parecer iba a odiar toda su vida las películas románticas.


	30. Lentes

**Lentes**

-Gakuto Mukahi, dime ahora mismo dónde demonios has escondido mis lentes.

-¿Eh? ¿Escondido yo? ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, Yuushi!?- respondió en tono inocente el pequeño acróbata. No sin sonrisa burlona.

-Hablo en serio, Gakuto. Los necesito...

-¡No, no las necesitas!- le cortó su novio, ahora haciendo un puchero de lo más adorable.

-Gakuto...

-He dicho que no.

Entre ambos se interpuso el silecio, el pelicereza estaba escondido tras una revista. Yuushi avanzó hacia él, sentándose a su costado en la cama.

-Gaku...

-No lo voy a hacer... No hasta que tú me digas donde escondió mamá los chocolates.


	31. Celos

**Celos**

El tensai no los soportaba. Aparecían cuando menos los deseaba, siempre cuando veía a su niño reírse a carcajadas junto a Jiroh, sonreírle a Hiyoshi o cuando se burlaba de Ore-sama. Incluso cuando discutía con Shishido. Y si una vez llegaban, difícilmente se iba. Disimulaba casi perfectamente sus miradas amargadas y hasta de odio, besos se volvían, si posible era, más posesivos. Luego su relación se tensaba, las discuciones no se hacían de esperar, nunca. Se gritaban para después reconciliarse.

Y al final siempre se iban y lo dejaban en paz. Aún así, Yuushi aborrecía por completo a los celos.


	32. Elegancia

Bien, ya sé que había dicho que el 27 iba a ser Elegancia, pero por cierto pequeño improvisto (perdí el cuaderno en el que había escrito el drabble, y no me acordaba bien como era, una que otra persona ya sabe de mi memoria inservible xD) recién lo publico ahora u=u igualmente espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**Elegancia**

En elegancia, Yuushi era el único que competía con Atobe. Le agradaba la idea de asistir a un concierto de música clásica en un traje elegante. No tenía nada en contra de una cena formal, ni de una reunión familiar con los abuelos incluídos. Con suma elegancia se movía, dando los pasos al caminar, sonriéndoles a las chicas al cruzárselas; no importaba si al jugar tenis o al simplemente cambiar de salón o pasar la página de su novela. Con elegancia hablaba, escribía, leía; sin embargo, con muy poca caía al suelo cuando cierto acróbata pelicereza se le tiraba encima.


	33. Posesivo

**Posesivo**

Yuushi detestaba que no respetaran lo que era su propiedad, que le quitaran lo que era suyo. No soportaba que alguien viniese descaradamente y tomase algo sin si quiera preguntar. Aquello causaba que el tensai tuviese una mala opinión acerca tuyo, y tener en contra a alguien como él no era lo más tentador, de ninguna manera. Pero más que nada, pobre de aquel que osase tocar a su acróbata. Nadie, excepto Jiroh y Chotarou, podía acercarse demasiado al chico. Y aquello no sería tan malo si mencionado chico pelicereza no estuviera al tanto de lo posesivo que era Yuushi.


	34. Anillo

**Anillo**

-¿¡Me puedes explicar por favor que es esto!?

-Pues, esto se llama anillo.

-¡Ya sé qué es, quiero que me explique qué miércoles quiero yo con una cosa así!

-Pues...

-Olvídalo, no quiero ni saber qué diablos pasa por tu pervertida cabeza...

El pelicereza ceró la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, dejándola sobre su mesa de noche, volviéndose luego otra vez a su novio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro que no, yo no uso anillos.- El tensai sonrió.

-No dije que fuera para ti, solo queria saber si te gusta el anillo de compromiso de mi hermana. ¿no te lo conté?


	35. Tradiciones

**Tradiciones**

-...y no quiero ni que bebas, ni que fumes, ni nada por el estilo. Y solo vas a estar con tus _amigas _y ni se te ocurra hablar con tipos extraños...

-Pa. es una fiesta privada...

-Lo que sea. Y a las diez máximo estás de nuevo en casa...

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Papá, el tono empieza a las nueve!

-No me interesa. Ah, y, llama a tu padre para que te recoja, ni pienses en volverte a pie...

-Gakuto...- interrumpió de pronto el peliayul- ¿No crees que te estas pasando ya? ¿O es que tienes miedo de que herede tus tradiciones fiesteras?


	36. Hermanas

Dedicado a todas aquellas que también han hecho sufrir a nuestros hermanos menores. ^^ Porque, ¿qué sería de ellos sin nosotras? xD

* * *

**Hermanas**

-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Eso dijo!? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, apoyando la cabeza contra la luna del carro. A su costado su hermana hablaba sin parar con una de sus amigas. Él solo se quedó callado mirando la pantalla de su celular, cuando de pronto esta se iluminó.

_Y bn, cerecita, q tal el viaje?_

Ocultando su leve sonrojo, tipeó una rápida respuesta.

_Aburrido_

_Jaja, mi pobre cerecita, te quiero. _

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! ¿¡En serio eso le escribió!? ¡Gakuto, muéstrame tu celular AHORA!- El acróbata volteó aterrado.

_Yuushi, dime xfavor que tu hermana no esta a tu costado leyendo!_


	37. Álgebra

**Álgebra**

El pelicereza soltó perezosamente un suspiro, observando aburrido como una hormiguita atravesaba su cuaderno de álgebra. Trató de no pensar en que detrás de su libro, el tensai debía de estar matándose de la risa, sino más bien en su tarea. Cosa difícil. Oyó una pequeña risilla proveniente desde su cama, donde el peliazul se había acomodado. La hormiga ya estaba llegando al borde de la página, cuando su vidafue apagada por el dedo del acróbata.

-¡Ya no quiero seguir con esta idiotez!

-Te informo que, por el hecho de ser una idiotez, no dejará de ser tu tarea, Gakuto...


	38. Motivos

**Motivo**

La primera vez que Yuushi vio a Gakuto, se preguntó por qué una chica tan linda llevaría el uniforme de los chicos, y por qué demonios una niña tan adorable se juntaría con alguien tan amargado como Shishido e incluso jugara con él contra Atobe. Sin embargo, al día siguiente descubrió su error: se trataba de una chica linda. Más bien un acróbata hiperactivo que hacía lo que quería, una bomba llena de peligro y, a la vez diversión para el tensai. Cosa que lo motivó aún más para acercarse al pelicereza y pedirle que fuera su pareja de dobles.


	39. Padres

**Padres**

La madre de Yuushi adoraba a Gakuto, tanto como su marido odiaba al pequeño pelicereza que, en su sabia opinión, no era una pareja propia de su hijo. La señora Oshitari, cada que se enteraba de que el acróbata estaba en su casa, lo sobrecargaba de dulces y regalos pequeños, que eran gustosamente aceptados. Al señor Oshitari le faltaban comentarios amistoso acerca del novio de Yuushi. Por lo que a nadie le extrañó que durante la cena familiar, a la que fue invitada Gakuto, hubieran tantas discuciones que giraran en torno al pelicereza y lo que se relacionara con este.


	40. Orden

**Orden**

-¡Oi, Oshitari!

-Dime, Mukahi.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¿De qué?

-¡¡De que soy mayor!!

-Eso ya lo sé... ¿Y?- El tensai alzó una ceja, mirando extrañado a su compañero de dobles, solo para volverse otra vez a su cuaderno de matemáticas.

-¿¡Cómo que _y_!?

-...-

-Soy mayor y tú tienes que hacer lo que yo diga. –El peliazul volvió a levantar el rostro, observando ahora de manera crítica al pelicereza. A sus espaldas oyó los cuchicheos de un duo de chismosas.

-¿_Y_...?

-¡Qué quiero que tengamos una cita!- Ante ello el menor solo pudo sonreír pícaramente.

-_Y_... ¿a dónde iríamos, _Gakuto_?


	41. Situación

**Situación**

No era normal que Yuushi no pudiese concentrarse, no era normal que estuviese mirando tan absorto al pelicereza que se encontraba en medio de su disertación oral de inglés, ni era normal que ignorara la pregunta de Jiroh. Por último, no era normal que el tensai sonriera tan disimuladamente para sí. Ore-sama miró un poco extrañado a su amigo peliazul, aunque con ya una sospecha clara. Luego volvió otra vez la mirada hacia adelante, donde el acróbata de su equipo terminaba de hablar, preguntándose para sí mismo, qué tanto le estaba permitido intervenir en la situación de esos dos payasos.


	42. Biología

**Biología**

-…por ello, los homosexuales están más expuestos a contrer el sida, dado que, en términos generales, llevan una vida sexual más promiscua...

Soltando un suspiro, el acróbata recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa. Dirigió una mirada discreta hacia Yuushi, quien parecía bastante divertido con el discurso de su profesora de Biología. Esta no mostraba señales de querer cambiar el tema.

-Pareces desinteresado, Gakuto.- El aludido giró la cabeza, dando con la sonrisa burlona de Taki. -¿O es que sabes tanto del tema, que te aburre?

El pelicereza solo puso los ojos en blanco, aunque luego tuvo que sonreír.

-Puede ser...

* * *

Dedicado Lilli, mi profe de Biología y Química, quien cada miércoles, jueves y viernes me trauma con una nueva historia acerca de alguien que se murió de sida. (por cierto, la detesto!! ¬¬)


	43. Paciencia

Juju! Volví luego de una mini-crisis de inspiración, totalmente recuperada y vivita y coleando!! *le sale a todos una gota en la nuca*  
En fin, creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a actulizar un poco este fic (aunque sea un poco ¬¬), así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capi! n.n Espero que les guste ^3^

* * *

**Paciencia**

-¿Cuál es la capital de Lima?

-Gakuto, Lima es la capital de Perú...

-¿En serio? Como sea, ¿cuál es la capital de Perú?

El tensai suspiró, se había rehusado a acompañar a su novio al parque de diversiones y ahora le tocaba pagar pato. Estudiando Geografía con él. Jamás creyó que sería malo estar durante toda una tarde escuchando como Gakuto diciendo de paporreta cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente, gritándole al peliazul un "¡trato de estudiar!", cada que este le quiere corregir algo. Era en momentos así, cuando su amor por la cerecita salía a relucir.


	44. Cobrar

Juju! Ya volví a aparecer por aquí, super requte contenta por por fin volver a cumplir años!!!!! (sorry, tenia que decirlo )  
En fin, poquito a poquito 50 veces Dirty se acerca a su final, ya faltan solo seis drabbles más TT_TT Pero, aquí viene la buen noticia!!! (o mala, como sea U¬¬) _50 veces_ tendrá su seguidora! Solo que esta vez mandaré de vacaciones a la Dirty y los afortunados que conformarán el nuevo cast serán Eiji y Fuji, por lo que ya es un hecho que el spin off será protagonizado por la Dream pair ^0^

Pero ahora ya, le dejo el drabble número 44. Espero que les guste!!!

* * *

**Cobrar**

Yuushi siempre supo, desde el momento en que vio como aquellos ojitos se prendían de emoción ante el mostrador de la tienda de chocolates, que Gakuto amaba los dulces casi tanto como el hacerle la vida a cuadritos a Atobe. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día en el que regresaban juntos luego del entrenamiento, cuando pasaron cerca de aquella heladería que estaba cerca y el chico dio un brinco, colgándose del brazo del tensai y casi rogándole que le comprase uno, que ya le pagaría al día siguiente. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, el peliazul no le combró nada. No habría podido.


	45. Boda

El último drabble de la hijita de la Dirty! xD espero que les guste!

* * *

**Boda**

-¡He dicho que el que la va a llevar al altar soy yo y tú no me vas a contradecir en eso!

-Pero, t'ecnicamente, la parte paterna soy yo-, contradijo exasperado, pero notablemente divertido, el peliazul, ignorando la orden dada por su esposo.

-¡Acaba de decirte que no me contradijeras!

-Ya ustedes dos, dejen de pelear, es la boda de su hija-, se intrometió en la discución la hermana mayor del tensai.

-¡Yo la voy a llevar al altar, soy el padre!

-¿Qué, y yo no lo soy?

La novia soltó un pequeño suspiro, intercambiando miradas significativas con sus tías.


	46. Cine

**Cine**

Estaban parados en la fila. El más alto observaba a unas chicas que se encontraban delante suyo, el más pequeño no dejaba de quejarse de su pareja.

-En serio que eres increíble: primero me has ignorado toda una semana, luego me secuestras a esta estúpida película melosa pseudo-cómica, solo para al final comenzar a coquetearle a la primera que se te cruza... ¡Y me sigues ignorando, Oshitari!

Al oír su apellido, el tensai se dio la vuelta, mirando sorprendido a su cerecita.

-No te estoy ignorando, Gaku.

Al ver el puchero del acróbata, el peliazul no pudo más que sonreír.


	47. Tensai

**Tensai**

Ser un tensai significa ser algo especial, obviamente en el buen sentido. Significa tener la habilidad que otros nos suelen poseer, al menos no los de la misma edad. Significa estar una paso por delante de la mayoría y de ver lo que otros no ven. Es por eso que, al principio, nadie se explicaba qué diablos le había gustado tanto a Yuushi de Gakuto. No era que dicho acróbata fuera un cualquiera, pero, en opinión de los demás, había mejores. Cuando Jiroh le preguntó, el genio solo le respondió con una corta enumeración: Su terquedad, levedad y flexibilidad física.


	48. Día

**Día**

Apenas le entregó el cartero aquel enorme ramo de rosas, Gakuto supo que sería una mala idea ir al colegio. Aún así decidió ir. Primero pareció que se había equivocado, pero al pasar las horas de clase, comenzaba a recibir cada vez más papelitos, los cuales caían, uno por uno, sobre su cuaderno. Casi todos decían más o menos lo mismo. ¿_Quieres salir conmigo hoy? _A la hora del receso, varias chicas se le acercaron, ofreciéndole comer con ellas. Las rechazó a todas, esperando que cierto peliazul le diese una buena explicación. La cual llegó pronto.

-¡Feliz San Valentín, cerecita!

* * *

¡Nos acercamos al final! xD T_T


	49. Ausencia

**Ausencia**

El acróbata observaba aburrido como su gata jugaba con una pelusa, revolcándose en el piso. Parecía muy entretenida, todo lo contrario de su dueño. Este soltó un pequeño suspiro, el cual fue seguido por un grandioso bostezo. Tomó su celular y miró descepcionado la pantalla inerte del teléfono. Nada nuevo, ni una llamada perdida, ni si quiera un mensaje. Se sentía abandonado, abandonado por el tensai que se esfumó depronto con la excusa de ir a hacer una visita repentina a Osaka. Y ahora la _pequeña cerecita_ del tensai se sentía sola, lo quiera admitir o no. Y se aburría.

* * *

Penúltimo! Espero que les haya gustado. ._. Reviews más que bienvenidos!! xD


	50. Otoño

Y con este capi, concluímos, finalmente. Esta ultima actualizacion está dedicada a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme xD ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! ^3^

* * *

**Otoño**

Las hojas acoloradas caían lentamente, perdiéndose en una danza revoltosa con el viento. El tensai tenía la mirada fija en la menuda figura que estaba parada delante suyo, fija en el delatador sonrojo del acróbata. Este lo miraba un poco confuso. En el fondo el peliazul oyó a unos niños reír, sumidos en su juego, unas palomas revoletear juntas. Pensó que, más que nunca, su cereza se veía encantadoramente tierna.

-¡Ya deja de hacerte el idiota conmigo y dime qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí!-, sacó el mayor al tensai de sus pensamientos. Este solo sonrió, feliz.

-Gakuto, ¿te casarías conmigo?


End file.
